Return To Me
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Daniel and Vala's one night together has unforeseen consequences. Now they must find their way back to each other.
1. Prologue

I know I promised not to get involved in a new story until I finish _The Locket_, but I simply could not resist. I am not giving up on it, but I'm stuck and I needed to find something else to distract me. Here's hoping you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Timeline: **Takes place post-series with no reference to _SGU_.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own it.

* * *

**Spoiler Warning: **None that I can think of.

* * *

**Prologue**

Vala awoke disoriented and tried to sit up but there was a heavy weight on her waist. She looked to her side and discovered Daniel's face nestled into the crook of her neck, as if he were trying to snuggle even in sleep. Vala smiled for a moment before realisation dawned. She'd slept with Daniel. They'd actually given in. But how had it happened? They'd both been a bit tipsy after the party last night but neither of them had been drunk. He'd walked her back to her room and...Oh, gods! He'd kissed her. Not just a chaste kiss to the cheek, either. This had been a passionate lip-lock right there in the SGC corridor. He'd had her back against the unrelenting steel door of her quarters and she'd done nothing to stop him. When the door behind her gave way, she spared a millisecond thinking about how he'd accomplished that without her keycard but soon they were on the bed. A frenzy ensued and all thought fled her. They'd made love multiple times before, finally sated, collapsing into each other's arms as sleep took them.

But Vala was wide awake now and recriminations were bouncing around her head like bullets. How could she have let this happen? She'd been so careful of late. She hadn't flirted with Daniel in weeks, avoided him whenever possible. She'd been doing so well, how could one kiss de-rail all her hard work? Well, she knew the answer to that. This was Daniel. One _look_ from him got her stomach jumping. But she'd promised herself this wouldn't happen. She'd only had one more night to go and the temptation would have been gone. Damn, now she was going to have to live with knowing what it could have been like instead of just fantasising about it. And, oh boy, the fantasies didn't do it justice at all. Collapsing into her pillow, she glanced around and realised she was in Daniel's room. How had that happened? Had it been his room all along? She couldn't remember.

Taking in the boxes stacked about the room, her stomach dropped. It was real. He was leaving. Atlantis was set to embark for the Pegasus galaxy in three days and Daniel had been asked to join the expedition this time. He'd given her the news a month ago, looking like a kid in a candy store, as Mitchell put it. But he hadn't asked her along. She'd been disappointed but didn't let him see it. She'd put on a happy face and helped him pack his office. He'd even asked her opinion on what they should pack and what should be left behind, as if she were going, too. She'd toughed it out as best she could but had taken to avoiding him whenever she could. It just wasn't fair. Just when she'd thought...Vala cut that thought off harshly as she carefully climbed out of the bed, trying not to wake him. She really didn't need the awkward morning after. She didn't think she could handle seeing the regret in his eyes. Neither one of them had mentioned love the night before and it was just as well. Vala could at least leave with her pride in tact.

Speaking of leaving, Vala glanced at her watch and realised it was 0500. She was leaving herself in three hours and she had to be sure everything was ready. A week after Daniel dropped his little bombshell, Sam had shown up. The _George Hammond_ was docked for repairs and Vala was happy to see her friend. One night, they'd been spending the night at Sam's house and Vala spilled all, knowing the other woman would sympathise without judgement. The next day, Sam asked Vala if she wanted to join the crew of the _Hammond_. Vala hadn't wanted pity but Sam told her that they could really use her expertise out there. She'd told her that, because she knew how the galaxy worked, she'd be an asset. Ego nicely groomed, it hadn't taken much persuasion on Sam's part after that and Vala agreed to go. It beat sulking around on Earth. Daniel had seemed shocked when she'd told him her plans, mumbled a few incoherent sentences, then they'd fallen into silence. Neither spoke about it, not even last night at the Atlantis launch party. They both knew that this might be the last time they saw each other, but still neither said a word about it. She'd hoped to walk away quietly but that kiss had changed everything. Suddenly Vala was angry. At herself, the situation, Daniel. He'd started this whole mess. Why couldn't he have just walked away last night? Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? Just as rapidly as the anger hit, sorrow filled her. It wasn't entirely his fault, nor was it hers. But she could walk away. Jotting out a little note, Vala looked at Daniel one last time.

"I love you, my Daniel." she said before leaving.

()()()()

A few hours later, Daniel stretched contentedly and reached for Vala. His head shot up when he realised she wasn't there and the sheets were cold. Where was she? He took in the room and his heart sank when his mind registered the fact that she wasn't there, that her clothes were gone. Falling back into the bed, he wondered what the hell had happened. Last night had been amazing, perfect. He'd wanted to tell her how he felt but thought the words would scare her. Had he been wrong? Had he misjudged her so completely? Dammit, was she just messing with him? Daniel felt fury bubble up inside of him and he rose from the bed, just stopping himself from punching a wall. This was exactly the reason he'd tried not to get involved with her, why he'd never told her how he felt. But he'd hoped...He'd thought moving to Atlantis, getting away from the SGC would be what they both needed to feel free to admit how they felt and she'd seemed happy about it. Then a week later she'd told him she was taking a job offer from Sam. Why would she do that if she cared about him? Okay, so he hadn't actually asked her to go to Atlantis, but he'd figured it was obvious that they would go together. They were a team and he'd thought they'd continue to be one in Atlantis. Boy, had he been wrong.

She'd been really excited about the job on the _Hammond_ and he'd tried to be happy for her. It was difficult, though, when he was heartbroken. Just the idea of not seeing her every day, not listening to her voice, not arguing with her...He'd started avoiding her whenever possible but that only seemed to worsen his depression. Last night he simply couldn't take it any more. He'd taken her to that party, even called it a date. He'd tried to show her exactly what it would be like if she went with him to Atlantis. After their intense night of lovemaking, he'd hoped she'd change her mind about going with Sam, that she'd give them a chance. Obviously he'd been wrong. She'd used him and, now that he'd given in, she was gone. And he was left to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. Dammit, he should have just left well enough alone.

He paced the room for a few more minutes when his eyes suddenly settled on a piece of paper sitting on his night stand. He snorted dejectedly as he read the note.

_Darling,_

_ Until we meet again._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Vala_

Forever his, yeah right. He wondered just how many men she'd said that to. That thought enraged him so much, he pushed it aside and focussed on moving on without her. He'd go to Atlantis, immerse himself in the city, and forget he'd ever met one Vala Mal Doran. He could do it. He'd done it before. But back then he hadn't known he loved her. Hadn't known what it could be like...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Three months later...**_

_The George Hammond_

Vala was nervous. No, maybe that was the wrong word. Anxious? Edgy? Apprehensive? Terrified! Yup, that's the one. She was absolutely terrified, as was evidenced by the fact that she'd been pacing in front of Sam's office for over a half-hour, trying to figure out the best way to break her news to the other woman. If they had been on Earth, at Sam's house, maybe drinking some cappuccino, it might have been easier. That would have been talking to a friend. But they weren't at home, they were aboard the _George Hammond_ and Sam was essentially her boss. There were so many ways this could go wrong and Vala's over-active imagination had come up with every conceivable, and not-so-conceivable, scenario. Oh, how could she have let this happen? She was about to walk away when the door suddenly opened and Major Kevin Marks stepped out.

"Miss Mal Doran." he said with a timid smile. "Are you waiting to speak with Colonel Carter?"

"Uh, I-" she started but was interrupted.

"Vala, I thought I told you to go rest." Sam scolded as she joined them in the corridor.

"Ma'am?" Marks said, eyes darting between the two women.

"Yes, Major, you can go back to the bridge. I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Marks said and scurried off.

"Now, Vala, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't feeling well and I gave you strict orders to lie down."

"I had to make a stop first, then I realised we had to talk. I'm-Can we go inside? This is kind of private."

"Oh, sure." Sam motioned her into the room with a worried frown and they took seats on the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"Well...I, uh...I wasn't feeling well, as you know, so I went to see Cassie...er, Dr. Fraiser. She, um...I made her run the test three times to be sure. It came out the same each time. What am I going to do? This can't be happening. I was so careful."

"Whoa! Back up a minute. What test?"

"A...A pregnancy test. I'm pregnant, Samantha."

"Pregnant!" Sam's eyes grew wide and she blew out a breath. "How far along?"

"Just over three months." Vala told her and waited for Sam to connect the dots.

"Three months? So this is from before you came aboard. Should I even ask who the father is?" At Vala's arched brow, Sam let out another breath, this one sounding almost relieved. "Thought so. We'll have to contact Atlantis so you can tell him."

"No!" Vala stood quickly and started pacing. "I'm not sure I _want_ him to know."

"Vala, Daniel is the father. He has a right to know."

"Maybe, but it was only one night. He's probably forgotten all about it by now. Besides, it's not as if he's...I mean, _we_ are in love. We'll probably never see each other again. It's better this way."

"And if you _do_ see each other again? How are you going to explain the child?"

"I'll just let him think it's someone else's. He'll definitely believe _that_, given what he thinks of me."

"Vala-"

"No, this is what I want. I told you because you're my boss and you needed to know. But you're also my best friend. I hope you'll keep this between us, at least for now."

"Fine, I won't tell him." Sam said then paused to make certain Vala was listening. "But, if and when you two meet again and he asks me, I am not going to lie. Understood?"

"Fine." Vala said with a light sigh. "Thank you, Samantha."

"You're welcome." Sam said and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm here for you if you need me. Now, go get some rest."

"Okay." Vala smiled and left, feeling a little lighter. As she'd told Sam, she'd likely never see Daniel again and it was just as well. He didn't want her or the precious bundle she was carrying.

()()()()

_Atlantis_

Daniel sat in his office, trying to concentrate on his work. He should be over-the-moon at having an Ancient city at his disposal. All he felt was an emptiness that no amount of knowledge could fill. As much as he wanted to focus all of his attention on learning more about this civilisation, he couldn't help but wonder about Vala. Where was she? What was she doing? Was she happy? Did she ever lie awake thinking about him and what they might have had? He knew that was ridiculous. She probably hadn't spared him more than a passing thought to laugh at his expense. He wondered if she'd found another sap to fall for her tricks. He told himself that he didn't care what she did, but the very idea of her with someone else filled him with a jealousy he'd never known. He knew he was a fool to have allowed himself to get so pulled in by her. She was, after all, a con artist. And, boy, had she conned him. Daniel angrily threw his pencil across the room and was surprised to hear a yelp from the doorway.

"Jeez, Jackson. A little warning next time."

"Uh, yeah, sorry, Sheppard." Daniel said apologetically. "Did I hit you?"

"Just missed." the other man laughed good-naturedly. "Having trouble with a translation?"

"Yeah." he lied, quickly changing the subject. "What can I do for you?"

"Woolsey is about to contact the SGC with a list of provisions. I wanted to know if you needed anything."

Just Vala, Daniel thought but angrily pushed the thought aside. "No, I'm good. Thanks."

"No problem. Well, the _Hammond_ should be here in a few weeks, I hope. I'm craving some real Earth food."

"The _Hammond_?" Daniel asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I thought you might appreciate a visit from some of your old teammates." With that, Sheppard left the room, leaving behind a speechless linguist.

Vala was coming to Atlantis? Crap.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Atlantis_

Daniel was nervous. It had been almost five weeks since they'd contacted Earth for provisions and the _Hammond _had finally arrived. They'd apparently run into some trouble with the Lucian Alliance and had to take a more circular route to get here. It had given him extra time to figure out what to do about the situation. He'd thought about simply avoiding Vala, but he knew that would be nearly impossible without allowing her to see how much her leaving had hurt him. He'd just have to deal with her presence and hope she didn't notice how heartbroken he was. That's why he'd forced himself to be there when she disembarked. He was determined to act as if nothing had changed, as if she hadn't ripped his heart out.

"Excited, Jackson?" Sheppard asked from beside her.

"Something like that." he responded with a forced smile.

With a nod, Sheppard moved off to greet Sam, who'd just stepped off the _Hammond_. The two officers got busy directing the personnel while Daniel's focus remained on the ship's door. He watched as countless people emerged but caught no sight of Vala. Where the hell was she? Moving over to where Sam was talking to Sheppard, Daniel interrupted.

"Hey, Sam."

"Daniel!" Sam turned toward him with a grin and threw her arms around him. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." he told her, returning the embrace before pulling back. "All of you. Uh, where's Vala?"

"Oh, she's still on board with Cass-"

"What?" he asked, trying his best to hide his emotions. "She's not hurt, is she? I mean, I know you guys had a run in with the Alliance, but-"

"No, Daniel, she's not hurt." Sam reassured but Daniel could see a nervous tint in her eyes. "She's perfectly fine, came away from the fight unscathed. In fact, it's due to her that our trip didn't take even longer. She was able to plot a course around Alliance space. I knew she was going to be an asset when I asked her to join my crew, but I had no idea just how useful she would be."

"Yeah, Vala is full of surprises." he said almost to himself. "So, uh, why didn't she leave the ship? I know she was fascinated my Atlantis the last time we were here."

"That's something you'll have to ask Vala." Sam told him before walking away with Sheppard.

Sam was hiding something from him but he didn't have the faintest notion what it could be. Why wouldn't Vala leave the ship? He knew just how much she hated being cooped up for any length of time. Was she avoiding him? What reason would she have to do that, unless...Maybe she wasn't as unaffected by what happened between them as he'd assumed. He tried to tamp down on the hope surging in him but it wasn't easy. Sam was right, he had to talk to Vala.

()()()()

_The George Hammond_

Lying on her back under a console, Vala pulled yet another burnt out crystal from its slot. The Alliance hadn't caused any major damage, but these minor bits were more than an annoyance. It had her wishing they'd stayed and disabled the entire fleet. Making sure she'd gotten the last crystal, Vala pulled herself out with a groan. Cassie kept telling her to watch the positions she got herself into but how was she supposed to get her work done if she couldn't crawl inside and under consoles? Stretching the cramp out of her back, Vala wondered if Cassie's advice held some credence. Not to mention the fact that she may not be able to fit into said consoles pretty soon. She was now in her second trimester and already showing a little. Placing her hands over her slightly protruding belly, Vala couldn't help the smile that lit her face.

"Well, darling, there go my chances of hiding your existence from your father. Guess we'll just have to do our best to avoid him." Vala rubbed her tummy lovingly. "It's only for a few more days. I think we can manage."

"Vala?"

Vala's head shot up at the unexpected voice and she stared straight into the eyes of Daniel. He wore a frown on his face and for a moment she wandered if Sam had told him her secret. But as quickly as she'd had the thought, she dismissed it. Samantha wouldn't do that to her.

"Daniel, wh-what are you doing here?" she stuttered, making certain that the console hid her torso properly. Daniel may not be the most observant man in the universe, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Why didn't you come over to Atlantis with Sam?"

"I don't know if you can tell, darling, but I have a lot of work to do here if we're going to get this ship back into fighting form before we leave." Vala pointed out the pile of crystals she had laying about, hoping he'd believe her. When he continued to study her, she pasted on a grin. She knew immediately she'd made a mistake when his eyes narrowed even more.

"You're lying."

"Yes, well, I do that, you know." she grinned again and resisted the urge to stretch the cramp out of her back. If only he would leave. "But I really do have work to do."

"You're avoiding me and I want to know why."

"I'm not avoiding you, Daniel." she said angrily. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? Didn't he know what his presence did to her?

"Vala, I-" But whatever he was about to say was cut off when Major Marks entered from another door.

"Miss Mal Doran, didn't Colonel Carter tell you not to over-exert yourself?" the young man chastised as he moved toward her, oblivious to Daniel's presence. "All of this strain is not good for you or-"

"Kevin!" Vala interrupted before he could spill her secret. "You remember Dr. Jackson."

Marks looked shocked then followed her hand to where she pointed out Daniel. He blushed and shuffled from foot to foot before speaking. "Oh, uh, yes. Hello, Dr. Jackson. It's good to see you again, sir."

"You, too, Major." Daniel replied, his eyes shifting suspiciously between her and Kevin. "Vala, what is going on? Why doesn't Sam want you to work too hard?"

"Oh, you know Samantha. She's always looking out for her crew." Vala waved him away. "Now, if you don't mind, I do have a lot of work to do. As I am sure you do, as well. Why don't you just run along and play with your Ancient toys."

"This isn't over, Vala." Daniel said as he turned and left.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mal Doran." Marks apologised once he was certain Daniel was out of earshot. "I had no idea-"

"It's all right, Kevin." Vala smiled for his benefit. "You didn't know he was there. Just be more careful next time."

"Yes, ma'am." he said and turned to walk away. Before he left, though, he turned back to her. "I know it's none of my business, and I won't tell your secret, but can I assume from this conversation that Dr. Jackson is the father?"

Vala only smiled sadly and the major nodded in understanding.

"I won't tell him, but I think you should. He deserves to know." With that, Marks left the room.

Vala stared at the door he'd exited for a long while. No, Daniel didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be saddled with her for the rest of his life because he'd made one stupid, drunken choice. He was too good and he deserved better than her.

* * *

**A/N:** Check me out at AO3 for some cover art created for me by a friend. It's really great!

My pseud: IMFrellingWonko


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The George Hammond_

"How bad is it?"

Vala looked away from the schematics she'd been studying to see Sam walking toward her.

"Bad enough." Vala told her with a sigh and stood to face her friend. "We have almost thirty burnt out crystals that are going to have to be replaced."

"I didn't think we were hit that badly." Sam's brow creased in confusion.

"We weren't. The damage was caused by stress. When we had to take the longer route to get here, the already damaged crystals couldn't handle the extra load. It's actually a minor miracle we made it this far. And, on top of all that, I don't have nearly enough crystals to replace them all."

"Okay. Maybe Atlantis will have some they can spare."

"Let's hope so." Vala paused for a moment before dropping her next bombshell. "But even if we do manage to replace the crystals, most of the conduits are shot. They're going to have to be repaired and we're talking complete overhaul."

"Wow." Sam blew the bangs from her forehead as she took in this new development. "Any idea how long this is going to take?"

"I'd estimate two to three weeks, minimum. There is a lot of work to do."

"All right. Well, why don't you take a break. In fact, I'm ordering you to take the night off. All of the exertion is not good for the baby. Come over to Atlantis with me and we'll have dinner."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Vala pointedly glanced down at her belly then back at her friend.

"You can't avoid him forever." Sam scolded.

"I don't have to avoid him forever, just for the next few weeks."

"Vala, he needs to know about the baby. Just give him a chance."

"No, he deserves better than me. He doesn't love me but, knowing my Daniel, he'll want to "do the right thing" and I refuse to put him in that position. This way he'll be free to find someone he _can_ love and who deserves him in her life. It's just not me."

"You're wrong." Sam said forcefully. "You're not being fair to yourself or Daniel. And you're certainly not being fair to your child."

"This is one time, Samantha, where we'll have to agree to disagree. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I will take you up on our offer of a night off. I am quite tired. Remember, you promised not to breathe a word of this to Daniel."

"I remember." Sam answered grudgingly.

"Good." Vala smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you for being here for me. You have no idea how much I need a friend right now."

"I'll always be here for you, Vala." Vala hugged her back then pulled away to look her in the eye. "Just remember that I am not your only friend."

Vala smiled but said nothing as she walked toward her quarters.

()()()()

_Atlantis_

Sitting alone in the cafeteria, Daniel poked at the odd-looking fruit on his plate. He didn't know the name of it, nor did he particularly care. His mind was caught up on why Vala was avoiding him and just what she was hiding. Sam knew but she wasn't talking. Not that he was really surprised. If Vala asked her to keep a secret, there was no way she'd break the confidence. That's just the way Sam was. But just because he understood that, it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Daniel, we need to talk."

Daniel looked up to see Sam take a seat across from him. "What about?"

"I just found out we're going to be here longer than I'd thought while the repairs are being made to the ship."

"How much longer?"

"A few weeks, at least. Anyway, that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about. I need to know something. How do you feel about Vala?"

"What? I...uh...why..."

"Daniel, I know what happened between you two the night of the launch party."

"Y-You do?"

"I do." she told him with a glare. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we might have a future together." Daniel scoffed then smiled ruefully. "Guess I was wrong."

"What kind of future did you think you could have with you here and her on the _Hammond_?"

"That's not how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to come here with me, not accept a job offer from you."

"Did you bother to mention that to Vala?"

"No, but I thought it was a given. I mean, Vala and I are a team. We've _always_ been a team. Then you showed up and she couldn't get away fast enough." he finished bitterly.

"Daniel, do you realise how upset Vala was when I arrived on Earth? She thought you meant to leave her behind. I tried to convince her otherwise but you didn't make it easy. I'd thought offering her the job would help her gain some perspective. And maybe force you to come to your senses."

"Come to my senses?"

"I hate to break it to you, but everyone could see how much you and Vala cared about each other. Everyone but the two of you."

"Everyone?"

"Oh, yeah. Even Jack."

"Crap." Daniel let out a frustrated sigh.

"Daniel, why didn't you tell Vala exactly how you feel before sleeping together?" Sam asked softly, taking his hand in hers.

"I-I thought the words would scare her away." he answered then looked Sam straight in the eye. "_I_ was scared. I didn't want to lose her. Now it's too late."

"No, it's not. Vala cares about you, I know it."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Because you never asked her to stay." Sam paused as if giving him time to digest this before continuing. "She thought you only slept with her because you were drunk. She thinks you gave into a moment of weakness."

"Is that why she's avoiding me?" he asked but saw Sam's eyes dart back and forth nervously. "What do you know? What is she hiding from me?"

"I can't tell you that. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. You'll have to ask her. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I get it. But how do I _get_ her to talk to me?"

"That's where I come in." Sam smiled and for the first time since Vala left, Daniel felt real hope bubble up inside.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The George Hammond_

The next morning, Vala once again found herself knee-deep in control crystals. After a nearly sleepless night, she'd come to the conclusion that working was the only way she'd be able to relax. She'd spent too much time the night before thinking of Daniel. And when she'd finally managed to get some sleep, she'd dreamt of him. Damn him. It had been such a vivid dream, too. She'd seen herself, Daniel and the baby as a family. They were living in Atlantis and seemed so happy. It felt so real and it made her yearn to make it a reality. She'd always secretly wanted a home and family all her own but had been too afraid to hope for it. With Daniel, it all seemed so natural. But what if he didn't want the same thing? What if she put herself out there only to be rejected. No, it was better this way. She could raise her child on her own. She'd give it what she hadn't had since her mother's death, love and devotion. They'd survive without Daniel.

Vala was shaken from her thoughts when she heard footsteps. She looked up, half-expecting to see Daniel. She was relieved, and a little disappointed when Samantha walked in. She plastered on her best smile.

"Hey, Vala." Sam smiled back. They both knew Vala's smile was fake but thankfully Sam didn't call her on it. "I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to go over to Atlantis and explain to Woolsey exactly what crystals we need and how many."

"Why can't you do it?" Vala chewed on her lip nervously.

"I would, but I have to go over the damage reports so I can transmit them back to the SGC."

"I could do that." She knew she was grasping at twigs, but she was desperate.

"I wish." Sam sighed tiredly. "But since it's my command, the reports have to be done by me. I know you don't want to go, but we really don't have a choice. We need those crystals and the only way to get them is to talk to Woolsey."

"Woolsey doesn't like me. This could be a disaster."

"You'll be fine." Sam laughed. "Just don't make any off-colour remarks about his manhood."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Please, Vala, you'd really be doing me a favour. Besides, last I checked, Daniel had locked himself away in his office. You won't see him."

"You're sure?" Vala was still uncertain but when Sam nodded, she gave in. "All right, I'll go. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks, Vala." Sam grinned, giving her a quick hug before heading off in the direction of her office.

Vala stared at the spot where her friend had disappeared for a long time before squaring her shoulders. Well, it was now or never...She just wished it was the latter.

()()()()

_Atlantis_

Vala rubbed her temple as she left the conference room. She'd spent nearly three hours arguing with Woolsey. He'd made her justify each crystal she told him the _Hammond_ needed but they'd finally reached and agreement, thanks in part to Colonel Sheppard. She could have kissed the man if she wasn't so tired. As it was, all she wanted to do was get to her quarters on the ship and sleep for days. Right after she delivered the signed agreement (yes, signed!) to Samantha. Proving just how tired she was, Vala didn't notice Daniel coming toward her until he was practically in front of her.

"Vala, I didn't know you were over here."

"I had a meeting with Woolsey." she told him, making certain she placed the file she held over her lower torso even though she wore a loose-fitting jacket. One could never be too certain. "I need to get back, though. Samantha is waiting for me."

"Wait, I...We need to talk." he pleaded, using his puppy dog eyes.

Vala could feel herself weakening but squared her shoulders and forced herself to look away.

"I can't. I really do have to get back. Besides, we don't have anything to say." She tried to walk past him but he caught her arm.

"The hell we don't. Vala, we need to talk about what happened between us."

"No, we don't." She tried to keep her voice down as Atlantis personnel passed by them. She didn't need and entire colony of people knowing what an idiot she was. "We were drunk, we had sex, it's over. No need to drag it out."

"Is that all it was to you? Just sex?"

"Yes." she lied and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Why? What did you think it meant? You know what, never mind. I really don't have time for this. I just spent three hours talking to Woolsey, my back aches, my head hurts. All I want to do is lie down."

She started to walk away again but he once more caught her arm and studied her closely. His eyes narrowed at what he saw.

"Vala, what's wrong? You don't look so well. Are you sick?"

"Yes, Daniel. I'm sick of you badgering me. Now, let me go." She managed to twist her arm out of his grasp and started to walk away. Suddenly, the world started spinning and she heard Daniel call out her name. His voice sounded so far away. But that couldn't be right, she could feel his arms around her as she started falling to the ground. Them all thought fled as darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Atlantis_

"I need some help here." Daniel yelled as he raced into the infirmary, Vala laying unconscious in his arms.

"What happened?" Keller jumped up from where she'd been talking to Cassie and rushed over to him.

"I don't know. We were...talking then she fainted."

"Put her on the bed." Keller directed, immediately going to her side, as Daniel did so.

"You were talking?" Cassie asked, sounding suspicious.

"Uh, well, we were...arguing, actually. She said she had a headache but-"

"Dammit, I knew this was going to happen. I told her not to overdo it."

"Not to overdo what? What the hell is going on?" Daniel asked, trying not to panic and thankful that the infirmary was relatively empty for a change.

"Daniel, stand back and let us do our job." Cassie told him softly as she moved to Vala's side.

Daniel reluctantly did as told and watched on as Keller and Cassie checked Vala over. It seemed to take a lifetime but finally Cassie turned back to him.

"Her pulse is steady and her heartbeat is regular. She's going to be fine. Probably just got too agitated. You shouldn't have allowed her to get so worked up."

"Allowed her to-Vala and I used to argue all the time! She never passed out before."

"She wasn't pregnant before." Cassie retorted angrily then abruptly shut her mouth.

"Sh-She's pregnant?" Daniel asked in shock then looked over at Vala. He saw it now, the slightly rounded tummy. Suddenly her behaviour made sense. The fact that she'd been avoiding him, hiding behind things whenever he did see her, her anger. "How...What...Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because, Daniel, it was her business. There was no reason..." Cassie trailed off as realisation dawned. "You mean, you and Vala...No wonder she refused to tell me who the father is."

"Why did she keep this from me?"

"I don't know, Daniel." Cassie told him, pulling him to the side. "She must have had her reasons."

"What reasons could she have to not tell me I'm going to be a father? Dammit, I knew she was hiding something. And Sam...Sam knew and she didn't tell me!"

"Daniel, you need to calm down."

"Calm down! How the hell am I supposed to calm down?"

"I suggest you figure it out because I will not have you upsetting Vala when she wakes up." Keller put in as she made her way over to them. "She doesn't need any more stress at the moment."

"_Me_ upset _her_?" he asked, throwing his arms up in aggravation.

"Dr. Jackson, if you refuse to calm down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my infirmary."

Daniel stood toe-to-toe with Keller for a few moments before finally backing off. Rubbing a hand over his face, he let out a frustrated growl before turning to leave. He had no destination in mind, he just needed to walk. He needed to sort things out. Vala was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Why would she keep that from him? Did she really care so little for him? He had too many questions bouncing around his head with no answers. He knew who had those answers, though. Sam. How could she not tell him? She knew exactly how he felt about Vala and claimed she felt the same way. Why would she agree not to tell him something so important? He wanted to confront her right now but knew Keller was right. He needed to cool off first. There was too much at stake now. He had too much to lose.

()()()()

Vala slowly opened her eyes, allowing them a few moments to adjust before she took in her surroundings. Sighing, she realised she was in the Atlantis infirmary. How had she ended up here? The last thing she remembered was fighting with Daniel then nothing. Oh gods, she'd passed out. And in front of Daniel, too. Cassie was never going to let her live this down. She groaned her displeasure, bringing the object of her thoughts to her bedside.

"Vala, nice of you to rejoin us." Cassie said as she began fussing over her.

"Oh, stow it, Cassandra." she moaned as she pushed herself up on her elbows. "And stop prodding at me. How long was I out?"

"About thirty minutes." Cassie responded as she stood back, crossing her arms with a glare.

"Go on, then. I know you're just dying to say it."

"I shouldn't have to." Cassie said angrily but continued after a moment. "I warned you not to overdo it. You've been working too hard, trying to do too much. You must know that your body can't take that kind of stress right now. You need to slow down and take it easy."

"Stop being such a mother goose. You need to start acting your age, Cassandra."

"I will when you do." Cassie retorted without missing a beat.

Vala stuck out her tongue to which Cassie did the same. After a moment, they both sobered.

"Seriously, Vala, you need to take better care of yourself. Remember, it's not just about you any more."

"I know, I know." Vala sighed and threw herself back onto the pillows. "But you know how I get when I have too much downtime."

"Oh, yeah. More than I care to, actually." Cassie said with false annoyance. "Maybe you should think about taking up a hobby. Have you ever thought of knitting?"

At Vala's unladylike snort, Cassie's façade broke and the two women grinned. Once again, serious thoughts descended on her, though.

"Um, so...Daniel brought me in, I take it."

"Yep."

"Did he...Did you...I mean, he may be quite clueless but even he had to notice something as obvious as this. That is, he is not entirely clueless, not when something is right in his face. Well, maybe he is for some things but not this..."

"Vala, calm down." Cassie cut in, placing a hand on her arm. "Yes, Daniel noticed. How long did you think you could keep something like this from him?"

"I thought if I kept away from him-"

"I'm talking about the fact that he's the father."

"Wha-Who told you that?"

"Daniel put it together. Are you saying he was wrong?"

"Uh..." Vala didn't know quite how to answer. She could lie and Cassandra would never know. On the other hand, when this child popped out with Daniel's eyes and smile, there would be no denying it. "No, he wasn't wrong. It's his."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I didn't want him to know. I _still_ don't want him to know. You can't tell him the truth." 

"He already knows the truth, Vala."

"No, he only _thinks_ he does. He can't know."

"Why? Daniel is a good man and he cares about you. He deserves to know."

"If one more person tells me that, I am going to rip my hair out." Vala said on a frustrated sigh then sat up and looked Cassie directly in the eye. "You have to promise me you won't tell him."

"Vala-"

"You're my doctor. If I ask you to keep this confidential, you are bound by law to do so."

"Why is it you only remember the rules and regulations when they're in your favour?" Cassie asked then sighed. "Fine, I won't tell him. But I still think you should."

"So everyone seems to think." Vala sighed again then resolutely pushed such thoughts aside. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, you can go. But I want you to take the rest of the day off. I've already warned Sam, so don't try to get around her either." Cassie told her firmly. "And I want to see you again tomorrow. That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am." Vala saluted Cassie with a smirk as she made her way out of the infirmary. She was actually happy to have the time to herself. It would give her time to figure a way out of this mess. She couldn't let Daniel know this was his child...could she? Would he be happy or repulsed? Would he want to marry her because of it? She didn't want his pity or his charity. And she certainly didn't want to ruin his life. Maybe he was better off not knowing. She wasn't sure any more.


	7. Chapter 6

Wow, it's done! Thanks for sticking with this. I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_The George Hammond_

Hours later when Daniel felt he was sufficiently cooled off, he found himself on the _Hammond_. He knocked once on the door leading to Sam's office before poking his head in.

"Sam, I need to talk to you."

"I thought you might." the blonde sighed then pushed out of her chair and walked over to the sofa, motioning for him to join her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sam?" he asked in a defeated voice as he sat down heavily.

"I couldn't. I'd made a promise, one I regretted immediately, but I couldn't break it. You know Vala has a hard time trusting people and if I went behind her back, she'd hate me. I wasn't going to risk my friendship with her, not even for you. I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do."

"I understand. I'm not angry with you. It just came as a shock to find out I'm going to be a father." Daniel's face broke out into a grin at that thought. He couldn't help picturing a little girl with Vala's dark hair and silver eyes and it made him more determined than ever to make sure she remained in his life forever.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" Sam chuckled.

"You have no idea. After Sha're died, I never thought I'd have a family again. Then Vala came into my life and now I can't picture a future without her in it. I love her, Sam. I just don't know how to get her to realise that."

"You could just tell her."

"But will she believe me?" he asked with a shake of his head. "You said it yourself, she doesn't trust easily. What if she thinks I'm only saying it because she's pregnant? I don't want to lose her."

"You have to _make_ her believe you." Sam said forcefully.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know but you have to try. You can't allow this chance to slip away."

"I know." he sighed.

"Just remember, no matter how she portrays herself, she is fragile. And she needs you more than she's willing to admit."

"I need her, too. I just have to convince her of that."

"It'll work out." Sam told him, laying a hand on his arm. He smiled and covered it with his own.

"I hope so." he said with a sad smile before it blossomed into something more. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be a dad."

Sam laughed and they hugged each other before he left to find Vala.

()()()()

_Atlantis_

After leaving the infirmary, Vala had decided to take a stroll about Atlantis. That's how she found herself on the balcony she'd shared with Daniel on their first trip here. It seemed so long ago now. The Ori were gone, Adria was gone, they'd all moved on with their lives. Or so she'd thought. She had just been getting used to the idea of never seeing Daniel again when they were summoned to Atlantis. Since then, everything seemed upside-down. Now Daniel knew about the baby and she didn't know what to do. Everyone kept telling her that he deserved to know but she still wasn't sure. She would love nothing more than to have Daniel in her life but she didn't want him to do it out of duty. She'd seen what a loveless marriage did to people and she could never do that to him. Nor could she do it to their child. Above all else, she had to protect this precious life growing inside her. She knew she had to talk to him eventually, though. Eventually, but not yet. She wasn't ready. Hell, she didn't know if she'd ever be ready. The need to run was strong and she actually turned to do just that when the balcony door opened. Her eyes widened as Daniel stepped over the threshold, a smile on his face.

"Vala."

"Daniel." She fought the urge to hide her belly from him. He knew now, but that didn't mean she wanted him to see.

"I think it's time we talked, don't you?" he asked, edging closer to her.

"It's not necessary, really." she said, starting to panic a little. "You have no responsibility here so don't worry about me."

"No responsibility?" he asked, incredulous, and stopped in his tracks. "Of course I have a responsibility. You're carrying my child. But Vala-"

"And who says it's yours?" She crossed her arms over her chest, forcing herself not to look away from the hurt and anger she saw in his eyes.

"Who's is it then?" he challenged.

"It's mine, that's all that matters. Really, Daniel, you should be thrilled. Now you won't be saddled with me forever. I can go back to my life, you to yours and we'll both live...happy ever after."

She could see he was studying her, looking for any cracks in her defence but she refused to give in. She couldn't allow her weakness to ruin his life. But his eyes bore into hers, once more searching for the truth in their depths. After a while, she could no longer hold onto the façade and turned away. She leant over to the railing and stared off into empty space, hoping he'd just leave. Luck wasn't on her side, though as she sensed him take up a position beside her. It reminded her so much of the last time they shared this balcony that she wanted to cry.

"Is that really what you think? That I only want you in my life because you're pregnant."

"Daniel, let's be honest here. We only slept together because we were drunk." she said, refusing to look at him. She really did not want to see the truth on his face. "It's all right. I knew going in that you didn't feel anything beyond friendship, and maybe some lust, for me but I was selfish. I couldn't walk away knowing I may never see you again without...Well, without having experienced...Never mind, it doesn't matter now. All that counts is that we got it out of our systems and we can move on."

"And what if I didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"What if I didn't get you out of my system?" he asked, grabbing hold of her shoulders and turning her to face him. "What if I don't _want_ to get you out of my system? What if I can't move on without you?"

"Daniel..." Her eyes grew wide as she took in what he was saying to her. She couldn't deny the truth in his words as she stared into his eyes and she didn't know how to respond.

"Vala, I know I screwed up. I should have told you exactly how I felt before we slept together but I was afraid. I was afraid the words would scare you away so I tried to show you with actions." He cupped her face in his hands and smiled down at her. "It was stupid, I know, but I couldn't face the possibility of losing you. The irony that you left because of that is not lost on me."

"If you were so afraid of losing me, why didn't you ask me to come to Atlantis with you?" she asked, removing his hands from her face but not letting go.

"I guess I took it for granted that we would just come here together. I know, I should have asked but I couldn't face a rejection. Then Sam offered you the job on the _Hammond_ and I thought it was your way of telling me you didn't want to be with me."

"That's just stupid." Vala told him heatedly.

"You think I don't know that? I realise I allowed my own insecurities to get the better of me and I'm sorry, but I want a second chance. I don't want to let fear rule me any more. I want you in my life, I want the baby, _our_ baby. Please, Vala, tell me you want the same thing."

"My Daniel." Vala placed her hand on his cheek and smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Of course I want the same thing. It's all I ever wanted. I am so sorry I didn't tell you about the baby. I wanted you in my life but I couldn't deal with the idea of you only being there because you felt it was your duty. I've seen first-hand what a loveless marriage does to two people and I didn't want that for my child. I didn't want that for _our_ child."

"It won't be loveless, Vala." Daniel said with a huge grin on his face as he kissed the palm of her hand then rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, Vala. I've loved you for so long, I can't remember a time when I didn't. And I already love this baby."

"I love you, too, my Daniel." she told him, sliding her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist. "Are you absolutely certain this is what you want, though? I don't want you to regret this decision later."

"Never gonna happen. You are stuck with me, you both are."

"Good." Vala smiled.

Daniel matched her grin then leant down to cover her lips with his. It was a gentle touch, as if her were handing over complete control to her. That concession was the final element needed to knock down the last of her walls and she pulled him in closer, fusing her lips to his. She poured everything she had into the kiss and felt him do the same. If she didn't already believe him before, this kiss answered all of her questions and relieved her of her insecurities. Pulling back, she smiled, feeling freer than she could ever remember. Her arms dropped from his neck to wrap around his torso and she snuggled into his chest with a contented sigh. His chin came to rest on her head and they stood looking out at the vast space before them, neither speaking for a long time. No longer did the black expanse look empty and cold. Now it was filled with possibility and hope.


End file.
